shadowcouncilfandomcom-20200213-history
Soryne Lightblade
Poor and generally annoyed, Soryne wanders Azeroth these days, seeking to learn and be learned from. Basic Information Appearance Soryne has sandy red hair and a pale complexion. Her hair is always pulled back in a tight bun, mostly concealing an inch-thick black streak of hair which runs through her hair from her left temple. Her fel-green eyes are lighter than others' and the green has a yellow or golden tinge to it. Battle Garb Her mail is carefully cared for and well maintained. However, some pieces have had a bit more repair than they should have before being replaced. Soryne's sword is red, and has a look reminicent of old bone. The handle has been carefully wrapped in leather, and the metal has been carefully shined. Her earrings are ruby, a few shades darker than her hair. The gold is thin with age, and would scratch off if anyone touched them. She favors her left shoulder, which, under her armor, has a white bandage wrapped around it. Over her mail, she always wears a purple netherweave pouch at her hip. She keeps food, drink, and gold in the pouch. Other Outfit Her black dress is a hand-me-down, and fits a bit loosely. A red ribbon serves as a belt for it. Personality Soryne is estranged from her mother, and a bit annoyed with her half sister. She does not make friends very easily, but she gets on well with almost anyone. She tends to keep a small and occasionally slightly disturbing smile on her face at all times,as if she manages to find something funny in everything. Background Early Life Soryne Lightblade was born to Quelama Lightblade and her husband Eran Searinel in Silvermoon. Eran was a fisherman and Quelama a vendor in the Bazaar. As Soryne grew, Eran taught her to fight and to fish. One of Soryne's favorite things was to go on long fishing trips with her father. What Quelama did on these long trips was unknown to either family member. So, what did Quelama do? She had an affair. Lord Oranael Capernio had only the rank equivalent of a land-baron, but he was rich. Either he seduced Quelama or she him, but any way you look at it, they were together as soon as Soryne and Eran left town. The Fishing Trip When Soryne was Equivalent ten, she and Eran took the fishing boat, the Lightskimmer, south. Their plan was to sail the coast, visiting places like Menethil Harbor and Booty Bay. The trip took more than a year. While her husband and daughter were away, Quelama had a child by Lord Capernio. She named her daughter Alenei. Soryne and Eran returned. Soryne and Alenei were- and are- a study in parallel universes. Teen Years Soryne was raised poor, probably to become a fisher like her father. Her life was about as good as it could have been, though. She did not go hungry, she went to school, she had childhood friends. However, while she grew up, her parents became more and more estranged. By the time she was HE 14, her parents had separated and Quelama had main custody. No more fishing trips. Soon after the Horde attacked Quel'thalas, Eran was lost at sea. The Knights Soryne was HE 16 when Quel'Thalas was ravaged, first by the Horde and then by the death knight Arthas. Soryne joined first the army and then the Blood Knights, lured by promises of fame and fortune. She remains there to this day. She belongs to a (fictional) battalion known as the Rabbits. The Issue of Alenei Quelama and Oranael decided that their daughter, Alenei, should have a better life than that of a poor illegitimate daughter. Quelama put Alenei into the Silvermoon Orphanage. She was adopted almost immediately by the Capernios- Lord Oranael and Lady Meliani. This year, Alenei was told of her heritage. Her family tried to calm her- Lady Meliani had known for a while, and had forgiven her husband- but Alenei ran away from home. The Capernios did not know what to do- their daughter has been trained as a huntress, and eluded all attempts at capture. When Alenei attacked a pair of searchers and left them maimed- not dead or crippled, but maimed- the Capernios contacted her sister. Soryne was called from a training mission to the Capernios’ home. They explained the situation to the young woman. While doubtful, Soryne stayed true to her sense of justice and honor- the same sense that drove her to join the army and the Knights. The Search Alenei’s last known location was in Tirisfal, so Soryne travelled there first. Searching the woods near where the seekers were attacked, Soryne herself was beset upon by her half-sister. Alenei shot her in the shoulder, penetrating Soryne’s light mail. The two fought until the younger sister subdued the older. Alenei was going to kill Soryne as a show of force. However, the knight came prepared. Soryne threw the huntress off balance when she offered Alenei a pendant carrying the symbol of the Ligthblade family. ((I’m writing a story about this, so there’s going to be more information on it.)) The pair returned to Silvermoon together as soon as they could. Soryne was tended to by the Order’s doctors, and her wound was pronounced not serious. The arrow hit her collarbone, and then scraped along it, ripping muscles and skin but doing no serious damage. She will favor the shoulder for a few months, but should return to normal soon. Family *Quelama Lightblade, currently a wand vendor in Shattrath. *Alenei di Capernio-Lightblade, illegitimate half sister. Quotes *"Are you serious about this?" *"Is it illegal to help now?" Reply to being reprimanded for giving mana crystals to a Farstrider who was having some issues. *"It doesn't mean what you think it means. I swear." *Malkin: "I like to think that one day there could be peace throughout the land, but I know far better than that. Where there are people, there will be greed. And greed fuels war." Soryne: "Ah, the upside of communism." Malkin: "My apologies, I didn't mean to preach." Soryne: "And I did not mean to mock. Well, no. I did mean to mock, and then I realized it was rather true." Feel free to add quotes heard from Soryne or about Soryne, just quote source. Trivia *Soryne's birthday is June 15th. *Soryne's theme song switches between Faint by Linkin Park and Fragile by Sting. RP Style/Availability Available often. Usually late afternoon or during the evening. Always on Thursdays, Sundays, or event days, often until 10 or 11 Goblin Time. See also Nuttin yet. Category:Characters Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Paladin